Stop and Stare
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: This time Jane had gone too far.too far and broke his promise of protecting her. What if its Lisbons turn to protect Jane and at whats costs? Will love overcome anger and heartbreak? my really late May Jello forever entry- empty promises


**Hello everyone, so this is my very late entry for the jello forever may challenge: Empty promises :) hope you guys enjoy and of course it's Jisbon! Song is by One Republic called stop and stare...sorta inspired by it =) **

**Cheers guys! Lynne xx**

She sat in the SUV, her fingers held a tightening grip to the steering wheel as she peered over it only to find the large warehouse before her. She had recalled the phone call she had received only 10 minutes ago, the starting point of her hearts beating marathon, the start of her prayers of pleading he hadn't done something stupid, that he hadn`t tried to kill Red John without her there. Her fringe fell into her eyes and she brushed strands away with her shaking fingers.

...

She had been sitting in her office, leafing through paper work and other work related things when she heard her phone buzz to life, vibrating on the wooden desk. She retrieved it and placed it to her ear noticing the caller ID: Jane. Come to think of it him hadn`t come into work today...

"Hey Jane, where the hell were you all morning? You can`t just go and doss the day when you-" she was cut off by a wheezing sound and a splutter and her smirk died from her lips as she stood silenced in the small office. Her day had instantly fallen to dread once she heard his painfully spoken words.

"Lisbon, I love you"

"Jane are you ok, where are you I'll come pick you up"

"Red John"

"Red john, Jane what did you do?" she whispered, already fearing the worst. When Patrick Jane and Red John came into a sentence it rarely was ever good. She remembered running frantically from her office, yelling at her team for backup when the time came and to track down Jane's car. They nodded as they watched the unusual behaviour of their boss but they knew something was up and they knew it involved Jane. She really only acted like this if Jane was in danger. They all grimaced at the thought as they could see their boss face pale and she jogged on over to the elevator and got in, letting her hand slam violently against the elevator wall. _Damn him for being so impossible._

The car ride was slow, way to slow for her agitated mood. Her heart pounded off her chest as she gasped for air. This shouldn`t have happened, not to Jane. He was one hell of a pain in the ass but he didn`t deserve this and to be honest she wasn`t so sure she wanted to enter the warehouse she had soon found out he was located at and clenched her Jaw when it came into view. She pulled in and sat in stunned silence at the large building. The metal was clearly rusting, as the full moon shone down on it highlighting the roof and metal perfectly as light drops of rain fell silently to the window screen.

Her eyes were transfixed onto the large building until she saw what looked like a slouching figure trip out the door and empty its stomach contents right there and hunched over, panting for breath as Lisbon got out of the car, gun drawn and began to approach the figure who seemed to be trembling in his place.

"CBI put your hands on your head!" she yelled out into the almost silent yard and gulped as she saw those hurt eyes stare back at her and he wiped his mouth with the cuff of his shirt. How could she not have noticed it was him? She lowered her gun and walked towards him, the dusty gravel getting kicked into the air from her heels.

"Jane...what did you do?" she asked cautiously and he stood up straight, a look of guilt washed all over his face while anger crashed like an angry sea in his eyes. She had already regretted coming because she knew this was going to lead to something she was hoping she never have to hear.

"I killed him Lisbon, I killed him" he grinned happily but it suddenly faded when he realised his mistake. His eyes darted about the place as he tried to say something and Lisbon shot her eyes to the ground...why did everything in her life always have to be destroyed as fast as it had begun? "I killed-I killed him" he whispered almost inaudibly and she nodded as she watched tears fill his eyes as he looked about the place panicked. He suddenly realised how much he had screwed up and instantly regretted it, he knew it meant losing more than his life it meant losing her.

"Why Jane?" she murmured, her eyes held evident hurt and he looked about the place trying to avoid answering. "Why did you kill him? I _told_ you to let the CBI handle this but no stupid me, Patrick Jane _always_ has to stir up trouble _right_? He _has _to go and mess up everyone else's lives just to satisfy your own!" she yelled furiously and he ran his fingers through his blond curls as his mind suddenly grew impatient and angry.

"He _killed my_ family! What did you _expect me_ to do? If I could I would take back my old life _where I was happy_! I`m miserable and _none of you_ realise it! _I hate_ being here, _everyday_ I`m judged or treated like a child ; _for once_ I actually want to feel _proud of myself_ for accomplishing something that _didn`t put anyone's life in danger_ but mine and Red Johns! Oh of all people I though you would understand Lisbon" he shouted and she was taken aback by his harsh words and she kicked the gravel.

"It's not my fault and you don`t mean that! We know you're hurting but don`t try and blame it on us! You act childish most of the time but that doesn`t mean we don`t respect you! Jane please stop this, please tell me you didn`t murder him" she pleaded and he glanced at her with momentarily anger but it got washed away as tears streamed down his face and she couldn`t help but get teary too. They could both hear and see the squad cars pull up and cops ran out from their respected cars.

She snapped out the handcuffs and his eyes widened. He never thought that far, that he would be jailed for life for his wrongdoing. Now he finally understood how selfish he had been and it hurt so much.

"Teresa I-"

"Jane you can`t fix what you did, I`m sorry I wish I could help"

"You could not arrest me; everything could go back to the way it was. Please Teresa don`t do this, please"

"Patrick Jane, you are under arrest for the intentional murder of Red John, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law"

"Teresa, can`t you just let this drop?"

"Patrick, you broke the law no I can`t, I`m sorry"

"But please, I don`t want to go"

"You promised" she whispered with a hitch in her throat and he sobbed.

"I`m sorry"

She couldn`t bare look at him after that and pulled his hands together with the cuffs, then led him personally toward the squad car as fellow cops and agents stared at him in shock, they too never expected this to happen.

...

They dashed past all the people until they were on a tarmac road and continued to run until their mouths dried up and they need to take a breath. She could feel his hand linger on her shoulder and she glanced at him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in utter disbelief and she arched a brow as the rain hit down on them so hard, drenching them to the skin and leaving their hair wet and straight.

"To save _you_" she whispered as he cupped her face and let the tips of his fingers play with the strands of hair that stuck to the side of her face.

"To save _me_?"

"Yea, I _couldn`t_ imagine you being stuck in a cell for too long" she smiled and he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him as she leaned into him and let her head fall to his chest. He rested his head on hers, kissed it softly and she sighed this sure felt good.

"we should go" he whispered and she nodded as they ran down the puddle-covered road, hand in hand.

"_**Stop and stare, you start to wonder why your here not there, and you`d give anything to get what's fair, fair ain`t really what you need**_

_**Stop and stare, I think I`m moving but I go nowhere, yea I know that everyone gets scared, I become what I can`t be, oh do you see what I see?"**_


End file.
